Eternal Flame of the Shooting Star
by carbon minoxide
Summary: He was Heero Yuy soldier of ZAFT. Hero of the Eve Wars, protector of the peace he helped forge. Veteran of the Bloody Valentines War. Lost in the Cosmic Era he will do what he always has, live his life by acting on his emotions.
1. A New World, A New War

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mobile Suit Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed. I am not nearly creative enough or skillful enough to write them. This is merely a work of fiction.

Authors Note: First ever fanfic. Reviews are welcome. I will try not to fuck this idea up to much.

The Eternal Flame of the Shooting Star

Chapter 1 - A New world, A New War

January 27 CE 70

_Mercury _ZAFT Laurasia Class Frigate

Far side of Mars

The _Mercury _was a ZAFT Laurasia Class Frigate that was assigned to a task force ordered to the tracking and destruction of two rogue Goliath class ZAFT vessels. The Goliath was currently the largest ship in ZAFT's arsenal. It filled the role as a battleship and could carry up to 6 mobile suits. It was equipped with three 120cm high-energy beam cannons and two bottom mounted 90 mm rail-guns. The Goliath was covered with eight 58 mm CIWS turrets to defend against incoming missiles and enemy mobile assault forces. The task force was three ships strong. A Goliath class, the _Zephyr _and two Laurasia class Frigates, the _Mercury _and the _Cancer_. The _Mercury _an older Laurasia frigate was tasked with scouting the far side Mars while the slower _Zephyr_ was escorted by the _Cancer. _

"Condition Red. Condition Red. All hands to battle-stations. All pilots to your machines." The message repeated throughout the ship along with the blaring alarms. An explosion rocked the ship the lights in the corridor flickered. ZAFT personnel were rushing through the halls to get to their respective stations. Heero Yuy hurried to pilots locker room to throw on his red flight suit meeting his two teammates inside. Victor Brian was an older man of about thirty years. He was slightly shorter than average and had a full head of red hair. Beside him was their team leader, Jorge Howler and tall heavy built man with short black hair to hide his balding.

"Yuy! Brian! Get in your machines now! I will launch first then you Victor. Yuy your last. Those bloody traitors were waiting for us on the far side of Mars. Try and say alive rookie." " He growled before exiting out to the hanger which held their three GINNs.

Opening the cockpit and jumping in Heero started to go through the startup procedures necessary before he could launch. His hands flew across the keyboard checking everything from the GINN's OS to the internal balance mechanism. Seeing that all systems were green and checking to make sure his GINN was sufficiently armed he headed to the ships single catapult. Reading through the data sent by the ships Combat Information Centre officer. They apparently ran into both hostile Goliath ships who were currently sending out the dozen mobile suits they could carry. Manoeuvring his GINN to the catapult he punched is thrusters to there maximum and engaged the catapult send him soaring out into the battle.

The battlefield was lit up with yellow and orange beams flying between the warships. Noticing four enemy GINNs that had already been launched engaging his team members high on the _Mercury's_ left side Heero boosted his thrusters to join them. Aiming his 76mm machine gun he opened fire on the GINN that had moved to far out of position. Landing several hits the machine started to manoeuvre erratically and Heero moved in for the kill. Holstering his rifle and drawing his MA-M3 GINN sword he powered to the lone unit. With a grunt of effort he sliced through the enemies cockpit kill the pilot instantly and setting of several small explosion.

Turning back he saw that his allies had destroyed one of the enemy and duelling with the last two. The Goliaths were taking several hits from the _Mercury_ who was evading the majority of the enemies fire with its speed advantage. Reequipping his machine gun he moved into the support Brian and Howler with a hail of gunfire. Howler nailed one straight through the cockpit with 500mm recoilless rifle causing the machine to explode. Meanwhile Brian's machine took several hits from the last enemy's machine guy causing the right arm and right wing thrusters to become useless.

"Dammit" He shouted in his nasally high voice. "I am useless like this I gotta go back to the Aaaaahhh-h!"

Glancing back Heero saw his GINN explode from a shot from a newly launched Reconnaissance GINN's sniper rifle. The enemy Goliath ships had finished launching their dozen machines. Two breaking off and going for the _Mercury_ while the other six sped straight for him. Gunning his machine toward dodging the incoming fire he opened up on his new targets. Glancing at his radar to see if Howler followed he flew beneath the enemy line destroying one with some accurate shots to the GINN's underside. Howler followed his lead and destroyed another one but not escaping unharmed. He took several hits to his left leg throwing off the GINN's balance making him easy prey for the enemy. With a short yell he was silenced by a two enemies opening up on him with their 76mm machine guns.

Dodging the incoming fire and accelerating towards them he destroyed two more lowering his enemy to four. Reequipping his sword he neatly chopped off a charging enemies arm before thrusting his sword through the GINN's cockpit. Pulling around to face the last three enemy he took a couple graving hits. Backing off to gain some breathing room he pulled out his machine gun hammering one machine in the head completely destroying the main camera before switching to other targets. The lightly armoured Reconnaissance GINN was destroyed in a storm of gunfire. Turning onto the last functioning GINN he opened up quickly running out of ammo as the GINN evaded. Casting aside his empty weapon he grabbed a nearby recoilless rifle and fired twice. One shot taking the left arm of the GINN the other boring a hole through its chest.

Heading back towards the _Mercury _he watch the last of the two attacking GINNs explode after being hit with several of the ships defensive CIWS turrets. The _Mercury _was scarred with plasma burns and had half a dozen or so tears in its hull. Heero quickly made contact to the ships CIC officer. "All enemy mobile suits have been destroyed. They took Brian and Howler with them though." He reported. "I am going to land and rearm with heavy weapons to assault the enemy ships."

"Umm.. Very well you are clear to land." A voice said back strained with fear. Flying back inside the _Mercury's _hanger he with the assistance of the maintenance team equipped himself with a M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon and "Pardus" missile launchers mounted onto the GINN's legs.

Locking on the catapult he launched for a second time before accelerating towards the enemy warships. Dodging several shots form the enemies 90mm rail-guns Heero flew under the enemy ship flipping over and firing the ion cannon up through the ships engines with practiced ease. Flying past the disabled ship he watched a series of explosion rip the ship apart. Coming in for a pass along the left side of the only remaining Goliath he fired destroying one of the three beam cannons. Dodging fire coming from the ships CIWS turrets he fired again hitting the ship but doing minimal damage against the heavily armoured hull. His radio came to life suddenly. "Yuy get out of there now you are in our line of fire." Punching his GINN's engines he flew straight up above the Goliath as the _Mercury's _937mm beam cannons slammed into the front of the ship.

Aiming his ion cannon downwards he too opened fire on the warship. Under the combined firepower the ship stopped all activity before erupting into a giant ball of red fire from the exploding weapon banks and power supply. For a minute there was silence only broken by the humming of the GINN's engines. Closing his eyes and leaning back Heero decided to rest for a moment and catch his breath.

The common beeping alerted him to the incoming communication. Opening his eyes he looked to see a stern looking blonde women dressed in a black ZAFT uniform signifying her role as the _Mercury's _captain. Talia Gladys was a better then most ZAFT officers that Heero had meet since his enlistment. She reminded him slightly of Lucrezia Noin, a competent officer who got results. Was a skilled tactician who rarely acted recklessly and put her crew first.

"Yuy you are to return to the ship ASAP. We have taken fairly extensive damage to the outer areas but the hanger remains untouched. You should get some rest let the mechanics deal with any damage you have sustained after they do what the can to the ship. The _Zephyr _and the _Cancer _are 90 minutes out. Good work out there you saved a lot of lives. You saved the ship." She said looking more frazzled then he had ever saw her.

"Roger that returning to the ship" He responded before signing off.

Aprilius One

August 14 CE 70

"Commander Yuy." A voice called out. Heero looked up to see a young women perhaps in her mid twenties with short green hair looking at him from across the lobby. "Supreme Chairman Clyne will see you now." She pointed down the hall two a sent of double doors made of a dark wood. Standing Heero strolled by ignoring the looks he was getting from the surrounding people, employees of the PLANTs government and visiting citizens.

Slipping through the doors Heero found himself in a hallway perhaps thirty feet long painted in a dark green with pictures displaying several stages of construction of the PLANT's themselves. Along with the pictures there was bronze busts immortalizing the past supreme council chairs. At the end of the hall stood two guards dressed in plain black suits with white shirts. Heero noticed a slight bulge underneath their jackets no doubt weapons ready to defend the council members. Stopping before them he surrender his standard issue ZAFT semi automatic sidearm to them and let them pat him down. Finding him clear of any weapons they opened the doors and sent him in.

The office for the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs was as what you would expect. The room was huge. There were several tall narrow windows along one wall with similar looking bookcases between them. There was a large desk set in front of the windows with a high back chair behind it. Three chairs were positioned in front of the desk. On the far wall was a assortment of screens showing muted news reports from all over the world. The floors were glossy wood with dark blue walls. In the middle hung a chandelier made of what looked to be purple crystal. There was a liquor cabinet in the far corner with a expensive set of gold and crystal glasses.

Sitting behind the desk was Seigel Clyne, the current Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs and leader of the moderate party. Clyne was a man of average height with blonde hair and a moustache. He appeared to be in his mid forties and had a aura of confidence around him that reminded Heero of what he remembered of the late Marshal Noventa. Sitting before his desk was Eileen Caraver another member of the Supreme Council. Mrs. Canaver had long dirty blond hair and was slightly shorter then Seigel Clyne.

_Hmm. Why would two members of the Supreme Council want to see me. Seigel Clyne and Eileen Caraver both high ranking respected members of the moderate faction. I believe she is the leader of the Diplomatic Committee. I made sure to cover up my past. I am the only one in this time that knows who I truly am._

Both stood to watch him as they heard him enter. Heero strolled across the room taking in every detail before standing before them and snapping off a salute. They both watched him in silence for a few moments before acknowledging him and gesturing to sit. Clyne sat behind his desk and Caraver moved to the far chair and sat facing Heero.

Clearing his throat Clyne decided to start. "Commander Heero Yuy. A elite member of ZAFT mobile suit units. Graduated top of his class and assigned to ZAFTs space forces. Born CE 50, Parents unknown. Lived in a orphanage on Junius Seven. Joined ZAFT in CE 68 at eighteen years of age thus surviving Junius Seven's destruction." Clyne stopped for a moment to look at him. Heero scoffed silently and stared right back unwilling to be cowed by this man. Clyne eventually continued after several awkward seconds. "Veteran of nearly every major space battle since the beginning of the Bloody Valentine War. Fought in the Battle of Yggdrasil, the Battle of Jachin Due, the Battle of Endymion Crater and the Battle of Nova. Highly decorated and believed to be one of the best pilots ZAFT currently possesses."

"I know you have several awards including the Order of the Nebula and the Onyx Star Commander, may I ask why you are not wearing them." Clyne asked seemingly quite curious to the answer.

"I do not want them. I don't want to be honoured or recognized for killing people. I merely do what is necessary for me to survive. For my comrades to survive." Heero flatly stated.

"Commander may I call you Heero?" Clyne asked quietly. After receiving a quick nod in response he continued. "Im sure you are wondering why I have asked you here today. I seem to be in need of someone of your skills but before I decide if you are the right choice I needed to meet with you. I need to understand you."

"May I ask you Heero what you think of this war we are currently waging?" Clyne asked sincerely.

Heero was quiet for a moment. "Truthfully I don't see how my opinion matters." He answered after a while.

Clyne smiled seemingly enjoying himself. "I find that soldiers have interesting opinions on such things and I believe you to be quiet the insightful young man."

"I believe the war won't end until the people consumed by hate from either the attack on Junius Seven or the fact that coordinators exist. People like Blue Cosmos who hold powerful positions in the Earth Alliance especially the Atlantic Federation. People like the radical faction here in the PLANTs who believe that the naturals must be eliminated for there to peace. With people like these in charge the war will not end until one or the other are completely annihilated. Right now I see no peaceful resolution." Heero finished passionately.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment. Everyone deep in thought. "I happen to agree with you. These people don't want the war to end. They want absolute victory." Clyne said at last.

"The fact that this war truly started by a nuclear strike against a civilian colony only complicates the issue. Over two hundred thousand people killed needlessly. The remains of Junius Seven is still out there and every time the PLANTs citizens see it they will remember what happened. Every Valentines Day they will remember. They will see what the Earth Alliance can do, see what they did to our homes and they will fear another attack. That fear will make them want to strike out before a event like that can be repeated." Heero said remember his own past back home and in this new era.

"Even if there was peaceful ending to this war with the radical faction and Blue Cosmos it won't last. Peace is as fragile as the thinest pane of glass. The slightest pressure on either side could break it. I was once told that history is like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution continue on forever." Heero said sadly his eyes drifting off staring out the window not noticing the strange looks passing between Clyne and Caraver.

Physically shaking himself out of his stupor Heero continued. "Humans having been fighting since they learned to walk upright. It is in our very nature. The only way to achieve true lasting peace is to remove humankind's desire to fight. Thats what I believe." Heero paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "The only way I know to remove that desire is to show the people what truly happens in war. Remove the honour, the glory, the romanticism. Show them the wasteful lose of life, the blood, the death. Show them a battle that puts the very species on the brink of destruction. Rub there face in it that will remove all desire to fight."

Clyne nodded stood and walked over to the liquor cabinet in the corner of the room. He poured out three glasses of scotch into the crystal and gold glasses. He returned moments later and set them before everyone.

Taking a swallow of his scotch Clyne spoke up. "Your past is a mystery and your medical record are unlike anything I have ever seen. while your tests prove you are human they also provide fairly conclusive proof that you are not a coordinator but you are unlike any natural I have ever seen. Your medical scans show that your bone density is above that of normal human standards but yet shows numerous breaks and fractures more then I would like to count. Your reaction times recorded during simulations and combat operations are beyond everyone but the best coordinators."

"So I ask you Heero Yuy who are you?" Clyne asked with some sense of urgency.

Heero leaned back in his seat arms crossed with a look of defiance on his face. "Everyone has their past and their secrets. Why should I true you two with mine?" He said.

"I have limited time remaining as Chairman and my only goal is to prevent this war from escalating. You speak of war like a veteran twice your age. You speak of war for mankind's very survival as if you fought in it. You speak of these events like you saw them with your own eyes. After this coming election I will be replaced most likely by Patrick Zala the leader of the radical faction. The people if the PLANTs want this war to end and they see him as there best chance. Zala lost his wife in the attack on Junius Seven, his hate knows no bounds. He believes coordinators to be superior. The little information I am able to gather seems to point to him wanted to start a war of elimination against all naturals." Clyne finished looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I will do everything in my power to prevent that." He growled with determination.

Heero stood and walked across the office to watch the news feeds reporting on the ongoing battles taking place on the Earth. _Perhaps he can be trusted. _He thought. _Perhaps he is capable of ending this war before it really escalates. _Focusing again on the news feeds, he watched footage of destroyed towns and cities, warships exploding killing all onboard, the bodies of civilians caught in the crossfire between the numerally superior Earth Alliances forces and the fewer but more technological advanced ZAFT forces. _If I could help end this should I? Would I be able to live with myself If I sat back and merely followed orders like a normal soldier? How many more people must die? How many more times must a girl and her dog be killed because of acts by selfish war obsessed people?_

Turning back around he looked at them. Really looked at them, he could see the stress and exhaustion in Seigel Clyne's face and fear in Eileen Canaver's. Taking a deep breath to centre himself he began.

"I was born in After Colony 180 in the L-1 Colony cluster to Aoi Clark and a assassin named Odin Lowe."

Madam Caraver interrupted sputtering out "After Colony? What the hell is that?" Giving Heero a look like he was crazy.

"After Colony is from the time period I am originally from. It is the equivalent to your Cosmic Era in that they both came after Anno Domini. Before you ask I don't know how I got here, I don't remember anything. One day I woke up in a hospital in the Orb Union. Apparently someone found me washed up on the beach in a coma. I woke up nearly a month later with no memory of the events." Heero explained patiently.

"You expect us to believe that?" Caraver drawled sarcastically.

"Believe what you want. I am merely telling you the truth." He snapped back taking a more aggressive stance.

Clyne cleared his throat silencing both of them before a full blow argument could break out. "Please Heero continue." He said patiently gesturing him to do so.

"When I was young my mother and step-father died leaving me with Odin. We moved around a lot and he was eventually killed during one of his missions. I was eight years old and taken in by a man by the name of Doctor J. He offered me a chance to help free the colonies from oppression by the United Earth Sphere Alliance which ruled with a iron fist. He offered me a chance to be a Gundam pilot." Heero moved to sit back down and slammed back his glass of scotch barely noticing the burn. "Any one who opposed them was quickly silenced by military force. There were people from the colonies who wanted the UESA destroyed along with OZ, The Organization of the Zodiac a elite military organization working with the UESA. They wanted revenge for the assassination of the Heero Yuy, the peace driven representative of the colonies."

"So Heero Yuy isn't your real name is it?" Questioned Seigel Clyne.

Heero shook his head. "Not originally but I have been using it for over five years now. It was my code name for Operation Meteor." He closed his eyes and continued.

"Some of the colonies citizens decided to retaliate against the UESA and created the Gundams for Operation Meteor. Five different Gundams were built by five different colonies. Advanced mobile suits that completely outclassed anything that had existed before them. Outclasses anything in ZAFTs arsenal as well. A man by the name of Dekim Barton created Operation Meteor. Thats what they called Gundams descent to earth but it was initially something completely different. The rotation of a colony is increased the balancing mechanisms then destroyed at the Lagrange point throwing the colony toward Earth. As this causes chaos on Earth the Gundams are sent to gain mastery. Thats the outline of the original Operation Meteor.

The scientist that designed and created the five Gundams refused to allow them to be used as weapons if mass murder. They told the pilots to disregard any orders sent but the Barton family and sent them to Earth. The orders we received were focused on targeting OZ installations and facilities rather then civilians. The Gundams were disguised as shooting stars but OZ caught on. On April 7th of After Colony 195 my mission began. During my descent I was seen by a civilian shuttle which blocked my way and a OZ high speed carrier which attacked me. I destroyed two of the three mobile suit it was carrying but the third a Leo was piloted by a OZ ace by the name Zechs Merquise. He couldn't over power me so he latched his machine on to mine and bailed out. Unable to manoeuvre I crashed into the Pacific Ocean. I washed up on shore and was found by a girl who removed my helmet and compromised my identity." Heero started chuckling.

"I was on a secret mission and I was compromised as soon as I set foot on the Earth. I attempted to fire my suits suicide bomb but the sea water caused it to fail. I escaped but I had a loose end to tie up. I enrolled in Saint Gabriel Academy as a cover and there was the girl who saw me. Her name was Relena Darlian. I had to kill her, what was one girl compared to all the people oppressed by the UESA. But first I had to destroy my Gundam before OZ could get their hands on it. I broke into a alliance naval base and prepared some torpedoes to destroy it. Relena followed me and I pulled a gun on her but before I could shot her my gun was shot from my hand. Duo Maxwell a fellow Gundam pilot was there, he was recovering my suit to use as his backup with his unit the Gundam called Deathscythe. The pilots didn't know about each other due to communications being restricted between the colonies. He shot me but not before I fired off the torpedoes. They hit both suits but didn't destroy them just damaged them and resunk them.

I was knocked out and taken to a alliance hospital by Relena where I was restrained and treated to a battery of tests. I was rescued by Duo Maxwell who blew a hole in the building and we jumped out. I was late pulling my parachute and broke my leg. We returned to a salvage ship that Duo had retrieving our Gundams. Over the next little while the five pilots set out and destroyed several OZ bases. Relena's father was the Vice Foreign Minister, he was assassinated by OZ and Relena was rescued by Doctor J during their trip to the colonies. He revealed to her that she was actually daughter of the Late King Peacecraft, the leader of the Sanc Kingdom who preached total pacifism. Later OZ decided to attack the school to silence her, I killed the attackers and for some reason saved her life. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Safe to say I had to leave the school.

Later I was informed of a meeting of top OZ meeting taking place at a base in California. There I met two more pilots. Trowa Barton the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms and Quatra Raberba Winner the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock. I destroyed a escaping OZ shuttle which I believed carried the OZ leaders. But in reality we were set up by Treize Khushrenada the leader of OZ. I destroyed a shuttle full of the Alliance's pacifists. The last Gundam pilot arrived and told us that we had been set up, Wufei Chang pilot of the Shenlong Gundam. The Alliance declared war on the colonies and OZ started a countdown to detonate a large stock hold of missiles under the base. I disarmed the missiles and hide till my next move." Heero stopped there looking at the floored expressions on Clyne's and Caraver's faces. "In one move I destroyed the best and quickest chance at peace. I was manipulated by Treize, played right into his hand."

It was a while later before I went on another mission. During this time OZ engaged in a successful coup d'etat against the Alliance. They took over a vast majority of military installations. I was contacted by Dr. J he informed me of OZ's plans to transfer their new Taurus mobile suit for space combat to a base in Siberia by two routes. An air route which I attacked along with Trowa and a land route that Duo and Quatre would deal with. The land route turned out to be a decoy. I was engaged by Zechs again who was piloting a new machine, the Tallgeese. Colonel Une threatened to launch a all out missile assault on the colonies if we didn't hand over our Gundams and surrender. Dr. J contacted us and OZ on a open channel and announced his surrender but not not of the Gundams. I wouldn't let OZ threaten the colonies and I couldn't let OZ have my Gundam. So I stepped out and self detonated.

I don't truly know how I survived. During my training Dr. J manipulated my genes to make myself more durable, stronger bones things of that nature. . I just don't know the extent of these procedures. Anyway Trowa took my body and after a month of his care I woke up. I had nearly broken every bone in my body. After recovering enough strength to travel I went around seeking penance from the families of the pacifists I killed. Durning this time several people were looking for me believing I somehow survived.

Eventually I was found by Lt. Lucrezia Noin who was asked by Zechs to bring me to him. He wanted to finish our duel we started in Siberia. Zechs had rebuilt Wing Gundam but I decided to use Trowa's, didn't want Zech's generosity getting in the way. Relena got word of what was happening and arrived with a letter from Field Marshal Noventa's wife, forgiving me and telling me not to be so careless with me life. It was also revealed that Zechs was her older brother Milliardo Peacecraft. The Rommefeller Foundation and OZ it's military wing found out about this duel and sent a attack for to destroy the Gundams and arrest Zechs. He decided to take the blame for all this and me and Trowa escaped.

With OZ threatening the colonies with destruction we had to stop retaliating. Our mission was over. During this time OZ went to gain control of the colonies. They gave the colonies more freedom then they had under the Alliance and won many supporters. They turned the colonies against us. The people we were fighting for abandoned us. Our Gundams were not compatable with space combat so I abandoned it made my way to space desperate to retaliate in some way against OZ. I heard that Duo was captured and brought to a OZ facility on colony C-1102. I went there originally to kill him but decided to rescue him. He did rescue me after all.

I later learned that all five of the Gundam engineers had been captured and were being forced by OZ to make two new Gundams. I proceeded there to destroy them and kill the engineers. OZ could not be allowed to have that kind of power. I was captured by Trowa who joined OZ to spy on them. Duo was also captured when he failed to destroy the Lunar base and the mobile suit assembly line. Trowa was made the pilot of the new Gundam the Vayeate and I was chosen as the pilot for the Mercurius, thought Trowa had my self detonation switch incase I tried anything.

Meanwhile a new Gundam began destroying entire colonies at random. We were sent to capture or destroy that machine with a group of Taurus mobile dolls."

"Mobile dolls? what are those exactly?" Asked Clyne

"The mobile dolls were normal mobile suits, originally Taurus suits that were controlled by a advanced computer system. They didn't require a pilot just someone to monitor and feed them objectives from a safe location. They were the work of the Romefeller's Chief Engineer Ken Tsubarov. Their reaction time was quicker then most humans and since there was no pilot there was no emotion to their piloting, they would sacrifice themselves at the slightest order. They were a disgrace."

The Gundam was XXXg-00W0 Wing Zero, the Gundam that the other five were based on. Turns out that Quatra was the pilot. His father was just killed and his instability was affected by the ZERO system. A system that decreased reaction times due to due to it directly sending data to the pilots mind. It shows all possible paths that the pilot can take. The human brain cannot handle it and the pilot begins to hallucinate and overloads the brain. The system drive Quatra temporarily insane and he went to destroy the colonies for betraying us.

During the battle Trowa took a full blast of Wing Zero's buster rifle destroying it. Trowa was deemed MIA. I continued to fight Quatra but Trowa's probable death seemed to wake him up. Both machines were damaged and we were easy prey for OZ. They used us to test the ZERO system before we finally were able to escape back to earth. Oz had put bounties on our heads and we didn't have anyplace to go. I joined up with a group of mercenaries to retaliate against OZ. In our outdated Leo's we were no match for OZ's new mobile dolls the Virgo. Noin came to the rescue and brought us to the newly rebuilt Sanc Kingdom where Relena was ruling.

I stayed there for a while and helped Noin who secretly build a small defence force for the protection of the country. She had also recovered Wing Gundam and gave it back to me. The Romefeller Foundation hated the idea of the Sanc Kingdom and there stance for total pacifism and sent a small force to assassinate Relena. After saving her left she agreed to the defence force knowing that Romefeller would just more aggressive. I stayed for a while helping to protect the nation before leaving. Quatra stayed behind with Noin.

I learned that Treize was under house arrest at his estate in Luxembourg. Trieze was arrested because he disagreed with the idea of mobile dolls and formed the Trieze faction. Members of OZ who were completely loyal to him. He thought that battle was a beautiful thing at that removing the cost of human life made it a game. At Luxembourg a battle was raging between Trieze Faction loyalist against the Romefellers mobile dolls. Romefeller was the biggest threat to peace so I attacked them before being overcome. Treize contacted me and I went inside to meet him face to face. After we spoke he gave me a new mobile suit. The Gundam Epyon. Told me to use it to determine what path I must take. Epyon was also equipped with the ZERO system and I couldn't tell who was my enemy from ally. I destroyed all the attacking Virgos along with the surviving Treize Faction soldiers.

I returned to the Sanc Kingdom after hearing that Romerfeller had sent a full force attack agaist the nation. I arrived and fought but there were too many Virgos and Relena dissolved the nation and surrendered. I continued to fight, I had to destroy all enemies. When night fell Zechs arrived piloting the Wing Zero. We fought for a while before the ZERO systems drove us to the point we btw collapsed. I gave Zechs the Epyon, he was Treize's closest friend and I took the Wing Zero.

During these event a group of rebels rose up calling themselves the White Fang. Mostly consisting of space born colonists they began taking over several OZ installations including their new battleship the Libra which was nearly complete. Relena had been invited to become Romefeller's new chief representative after Duke Dermail stepped down. She had gained a lot of respect during her time as the leader of the Sanc Kingdom. Romefeller wanted her as a puppet to make it seem like they wanted peace when all they really wanted was unconditional rule. During this time she removed all national borders and declared only one nation. The world nation.

The higher ups in Romefeller misjudged what the majority of the members wanted and many welcomed Relena's plans to change the world into a peaceful nation. During this time I went back to space with Wing Zero and joined Peacemillion, the spaceship designed by the Gundam engineers. The ship was ran by a man named Howard, he was one of the original engineers that designed the Tallgeese the first ever mobile suit. Trowa had been found alive and was on the ship. I loaned him Wing Zero to defend the colony in which he was living at since his disappearance. The ZERO system helped him regain his memories. During this time all the Gundam pilots joined Peacemillion with their newly rebuilt Gundams capable of fighting in space.

The White Fang recruited Zechs as their leader. They saw the Gundams as a symbol for the freedom and peace of the colonies. Under his leadership the White Fang decided to destroy the largest threat the them in space, OZ's space station Barge. Zechs took Epyon and single handedly destroyed the station setting himself and the White Fang as the ruler of outer space. Zechs soon declared war on the World Nation and fired Libra's main cannon at a remote area on the Earth. Treize meanwhile took over as the leader of the World Nation and assembled all available military forces to strike back against Libra.

Zechs saw the Earth as the reason for all war and decided that its destruction would save the weak fragile colonies that were dominated ever since there construction. During this the White Fang saw fit to send wave after wave of Virgo mobile dolls installed with the ZERO system after us to hopefully wear us down and destroy us. Meanwhile Treize launched a massive army into space to protect the Earth. A massive battle the likes the world had never seen began. A battle for the Earth's and mankind's future.

I installed the ZERO system into Quatra's newly refurbished Sandrock Gundam to lead the other pilots into battle. I then went to sneak aboard Libra to rescue Relena who was trying to stop her brother. I returned her to Peacemillion and went to confront Zechs.

Zechs ordered the White Fang to ram Libra into Earth which would end all life on Earth. Howard meanwhile evacuated all unnecessary people onto the resource satellite that Treize was using as a command post. He then rammed Peacemillion into Libra preventing its descent. Meanwhile the battle was raging mobile dolls against the remaining soldiers of the World Nation. Duo went inside Libra and found Dr. J and the others he brought them to Peacemillion to detonate the engines. Wufei meanwhile went to have his rematch with Treize who he eventually killed. The other pilots were working on destroying Libra and the mobile dolls.

During my fight with Zechs I eventually was able to cut off the Epyons arm holding the heat rod. A whip like device that could cut through nearly anything. I spared his life for Relena and went to destroy Libra's power core. I was about to self detonate when Zechs showed up and using his beam sword slice into the power source but not before promising that we would meet again. I retreated and Libra detonated. With Treize dead Lady Une declared the disarmament and surrender of the World Nation.

A section of Libra was still falling to Earth. It was big enough to cause a never ending winter if it collided. Wufei delivered my Twin Buster Rifle that I had lost during my duel with Zechs. The block had entered the atmosphere so I flew along in front of it and opened fire. At that moment I knew that I wanted to survive. Before my life didn't really matter to me, I thought like was cheap especially mine. But at that moment I decided to survive. I fired the rifle at full power and destroyed the block. I survived. The war ended and became known as the Eve Wars.

Following the end of the war the Colonies and the Earth united and became the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Relena became the new Vice Foreign Minister the job her adoptive father once held in the hope of creating a lasting peace. My mission was over. The Gundam pilots mission was over. We had succeeded in destroying OZ, avenging the Late Heero Yuy , freed the colonies from the domination of the UESA and helped bring about peace." Heero trailed off eyes still closed.

The room was coated in a thick silence that no one wished to break. Seigel Clyne and Eileen Caraver merely stared at him unable to full comprehend what he had told them. The silence stretched on everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Heero opened his eyes and sat up. "Now you know my past." he began. "Now you understand why I think and believe what I do." He got up and made his way to the door. "I trust you can keep this to yourselves. If not well I will be forced to kill you." with that he left.

Clyne sat back down to his desk idly flipping through Heero Yuy's military file. Following his lead Eileen Caraver sat before him still trying to get her mind around what she just heard. "Well we knew he was hiding something but I certainly didn't expect that." She said completely bewildered.

Clyne looked up a small smile on his lips. "No. I don't think anyone would expect that." he said before letting out a small chuckle.

"Do you believe him?" She asked looking completely focused again.

"I think I do. Theoretical physicists have been proposing the idea of alternate timelines for centuries. It's not beyond the realm of reason. His story does explain the strange genetic changes in his genes along with his extraordinary piloting skills. Did you watch him as he told his tale? His hands clenched into fists and his jaw tensed. I've seen veterans have the same physical reactions when recalling events. I do not believe he is misleading us but I believe there is more to his story as well." Clyne finished looking pensive.

Caraver nodded. "He is strong both mentally and physically. Anyone who went through what he has would have to be. He could be exactly who we are looking for. He could help use end this war."

"He could." Clyne replied. "But what right do we have to ask that of him. He has suffered you can see it in his eyes."

"He joined ZAFT, fought in nearly every space engagement since the wars beginning. He is obviously fine with fighting even with all he has been through. It seems his entire life he was molded to be a soldier." Came Caraver's rebuttal.

"Like a weapon you mean." Clyne responded. "But you make a good point. He is a soldier and soldiers need a purpose so lets give him one that fits his abilities. I will ask him to join us again tomorrow and we will ask him, explain why we called him here. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Very well Clyne contact me tomorrow and lets see Commander Yuy's answer." With that said Eileen Caraver stood and walked off.


	2. A Leap of FAITH

Authors Note: Apologies for how long this took. I am not a fast writer and have been swamped with school papers, exams and other things.

Chapter 2

A Leap of FAITH

For the first time in a long time Heero couldn't focus. Since his strange arrival in the Cosmic Era he had never told a soul about his past. Buried it deep inside himself. Whenever he was asked about his past he stuck to his cover story like he had been trained to. He shrugged the questions about his piloting ability away under the excuse of "natural talent I suppose". But now he had come clean.

He didn't expect Seigel Clyne or Eileen Caraver to bring any negative attention down on him. From all he had heard and witnessed they were honourable people, rare for politicians. He had never threatened the PLANTs or acted against them, hell he was a ZAFT soldier. He was a soldier, it was all he really knew. He joined ZAFT because he thought his abilities wouldn't stick out as much there as opposed to the militaries in the Earth Alliance.

But he did stick out, his reaction times and understanding of military tactics put him in the spotlight during his time in ZAFT's military training programs. He stood out in basic training with his endurance and self defensive skills. In combat pilot training for his second nature ability to pilot and fight with mobile suits. He stuck out as a lone wolf during battle simulations. He occasionally stuck out during military procedure and ethics classes refusing to believe all the propaganda about how Coordinators were superior. A stance that got him in several fights with classmates and instructors alike.

Finally arriving at his apartment that his rank entitled him to he went in and headed to bed. His conversation with the two members of the Supreme Council had tired him out more then he would want to admit. His apartment was fairly modest. A single spartan bedroom with attached bathroom and small kitchen consisting of chrome appliances, a cozy living room with a simple black couch and matching chair and a television. Some would find it insultingly small but he liked it well enough, after all he had slept more then a couple days inside his Gundam.

Sleep did not come easy that night.

"_Heero Yuy launching" he called out to the CIC officer._

_The catapult launched his GINN out of the ship in space where he quickly formed up on the five other GINNs that were his unit. His radio flared to life with a sudden hiss of static. "Alright as you know our orders are to eliminate three long range beam cannons the naturals set up along the lower level of Yggdrasil. They are preventing our warships from betting close enough to effectively return fire. Another team has been sent to destroy the cannons on the upper level. Keep your speed up and avoid those blasts or your fucking already dead! Remember they have a slow rate of fire and will no doubt be protected by some mobile armours. Lets go!" Their team leader spat his voice filled with rage. _

"_Make them pay for Junius Seven." Another pilot called out. _

_Gunning his engines to stay with his team Heero scanned the area. Dozens of destroyed ships hung about in the void of space. Some looking mostly intact other just a fan of debris. Broken GINNs and Moebius mobile armours drifted about. The battle had been raging for over two weeks now, casulties high on both sides. Heero watched as several Moebius raced around after a pair of GINNs before being destroyed by a volley of missiles from a ZAFT Laurasia class. _

_Alarms went off as Heero dodged to the side of a burst of energy from the guns he was on his way to destroy. Taking evasive action his team split into pairs and broke off from each other. A cluster of mobile suits is a high priority target a pair not so much. His partner was equipped with type D equipment used for destroying bases or enemy warships. It consisted of two missile launchers both carrying a pair of highly destructive missiles. _

"_We will hit the far left gun. Move quick and take it out I will deal with the defending mobile armours. Hit it fast before they have a chance to coordinate and bring in reinforcements" He called over to his wingman who grunted a reply. Thompson was his name both had graduated together and were recently assigned to the same fleet. _

_Flying over a dark green OMNI Nelson-class warship that had been blown in two. They were engaged by four purple and grey mobile armours. Aiming his machine gun Heero fired easily destroying one. The other three returned fire focusing on him seeing that the other GINN wasn't equipped with a effective weapon for attacking the small nimble crafts. _

_Weaving through the storm of gunfire and dodging a sudden volley of missiles Heero took aim and blasted another it exploding in a flash of bright red light. Rolling to the side to avoid another volley he fired again in short bursts removing the last two Moebius mobile armours from the mortal coil. _

"_Nice shooting Yuy. Lets get this gun and get out of here." His radio flared before going silent once more. _

_Forming back up in front of Thompson they sped through the battlefield that had become a graveyard over the past few weeks. Hailing Thompson Heero quickly shared his plan. "We are two minutes out, lets drop down low and come up from underneath them hit them hard and fast and get out."_

"_Sounds good." Came the stressful reply that sounded like it was coming from gritted teeth. _

_Dropping their altitude they proceeded beneath a mostly intact Laurasia class that had been look like it had been evacuated due to a severe hull breach. Several corpses in green ZAFT uniforms were afloat having been sucked out from the long gash alongside the ship. "What a terrible way to die." He muttered aloud._

"_My radar is only picking up what looks like two mobile armours, seems the other attacking teams pulled them away for. Max speed. I will get the moebius you get the gun quickly don't let them get a lock on you. On my mark." He waited for a moment making sure ally understood._

"_Mark!" With a burst of speed they were off, dodging debris and the scattered gunfire coming the space station's CIWS emplacements. They were halfway across the mostly open area before the OMNI pilots noticed them. Both launched a volley of missiles as they moved to engage. Pulling ahead of his ally he aimed at the oncoming enemies and fired scoring direct hits on both. The both detonated in a flash of crimson light. _

"_To easy." He quietly muttered. He was a Gundam pilot, these pathetic mobile armours didn't have a chance._

_Crossing the open area and arriving at Yggdrasil both pilots shot upwards. There sudden appearance along the stations lower defensive perimeter was met with a blast of small caliber gunfire which at most scratched their GINN's armour. Turning about Heero stomped on one of the mentioned gun emplacements and destroyed the other with a burst from his GINN's machine gun. Turning back in time to see Thompson fire all four missiles at their objective. Both pilots reversed their machines to avoid the coming explosion. The missiles found their target and detonated taking the cannon and its energy supply with it in a burning flash of yellow light. _

_Opening a communication link to the ship serving as his teams base of operations. "This is Yuy and Thompson. Long range cannon destroyed. Mission complete. We are returning to base." He reported. _

"_Received. You are clear for landing." A familiar voice answered._

_He knew that voice. It was seared into his memory. A reminder of his failure, of those whose deaths he had been directly responsible. Not soldiers, he had killed more then his share of soldiers. But soldiers were acceptable casualties. This was a girls voice. It came to him suddenly. A flower. A girl in a white dress and hat walking her dog. Mary, that was the dogs name. The smell of death hit him next, the putrid rolling smell of burning corpses and smoke. _

Aprilius One

August 15th CE 70

Gasping he shot up in bed hand flying to his end table where he always kept his pistol. The cold metal was comforting under his sweaty hand. Rolling to sit on the edge of the bed he sat there, the only sound the his ragged breath. That nightmare had been haunting him for nearly six years. His first drastic failure. It had claimed the lives of hundreds of people, most importantly the girl that had given him a flower. He didn't know the girls name, how he wished he did. A name to go along with the face.

He pounded the heel of his hand into his head with a grunt. "Get out of my head." He groaned.

Heero Yuy found himself once again sitting quietly in the lobby of the building that housed the PLANTs Supreme Council. Dressed in his red ZAFT uniform showcasing his skill as a elite mobile suit pilot. Earlier he had gotten another phone call from Seigel Clyne's secretary asking him to come back and finish their conversation. So here he sat, recalling the meeting he had only yesterday. With a grimace he thought_ perhaps threatening to kill two council members wasn't the best choice of action. _The same women as yesterday with her eye catching green hair waved him over and directed him again down the same hallway. Surrendering his firearm he knocked and entered.

The office was the saw as it was the day before and both Clyne and Caraver were waiting for him. Stopping before them and offering a quick salute. Both council members gestured to him to sit and he did. Before him Clyne set a decorative reddish wooden box perhaps made of mahogany. Heero had several of them stashed in a cardboard box somewhere in his closet. Looking up he saw both Clyne and Caraver watching him carefully. Taking the box in his hand he opened it his face breaking into surprise for the briefest moment.

Inside was a badge made of what looked like polished titanium. In was in the form of a wing, not unlike the wings that once gave him the power to fight for what he believed in no matter the odds. It reminded him of his cherished Wing Zero. Connected to the wing was a small golden orb in which the wing sprouted from.

"FAITH." He spoke quietly. "You want me to join FAITH."

"Commander Yuy, Heero." Clyne began. "Over the last few weeks I have been reviewing your military records, interviewing your past commanding officers, allies, anyone you would of had a personal contact with. Anyone who could tell me about yourself. Do you know what they have told me?" He asked.

Heero shook his head. Thinking back to everyone he had opened up to in the slightest.

"While you have been incredible successful in concealing your colourful past your actions since your enlistment have spoken for themselves. Time after time you have proven yourself in the battlefield, as a extraordinary pilot, a talented tactician and a strong leader. While our causalities have been high you are often described as a key reason why they have not been higher. You have conducted yourself with honour and showed that while you are a soldier you believe in peace. Most importantly you have showed your humanity and kind heart in the protection of Naturals and Coordinators alike." Clyne finished with a smile.

"Before you accept I want to be sure you know what being a member of FAITH entails. FAITH or the Fast Acting Intergrate Tactical Headquarters is only for those with remarkable military records and a strong character. Both of with you possess. As a member you will have authority above all but the Supreme Council and work outside ZAFT's command structure. You will be able to formulate your own objectives and if the situation calls for it take over command from other say incompetent ZAFT officers. It is a huge responsibility and you will be held accountable for your actions by the Council." Clyne stated. "I believe you have what it takes."

Eileen Caraver stood and spoke up at last. "Commander Heero Yuy do you accept to position offered to you?"

Heero stood following suit. "I accept this responsibility and will uphold the position to the best of my abilities." Was his answer. He quickly pinned the badge identifying him as a member of FAITH.

"Excellent." Clyne reached into his desk and drew out a fairly thick stack of paper. Removing the top sheet he laid it before Heero and handed him a pen.

"This is simply a written copy for the records, sign where needed please." He said.

Quickly signing his adopted codename with a flourish he handed the sheet back. Clyne and Caraver also signed as witnesses before sorting the contract into the out bin.

"Now I have the fun of going through all of this." Clyne laughed pointing at the stack of paper. "But first we must discus what your plans are now. Do you have any question?"

"To be honest I am use to piloting a far superior machine then to my current CQUE. Are there any experiment mobile suit ready or anything being developed at this time?" Heero asked.

"As far as I know there are no new units ready. Or anything I would want to give you that is currently being developed." Caraver answered.

Clyne was silent for a moment complementing his next words. "We have reliable reports from several spies that the Alliance Federation are developing prototypes with the assistance of the Orb Union. They are being developed in the neutral Orb colony of Heliopolis. Our information suggests that they will not be fully function able for another two months or so. But they are apparently more advanced then anything in ZAFT's arsenal. I believe someone of your background and skills would not have a problem of infiltrating Morgenroete and acquiring this data?"

Heero nodded. It wouldn't be his first stealth infiltration after all. He had experience and the necessary ability to infiltrate and hack into secure systems.

Clyne paused before continuing. "When you return we will see about building you a mobile suit worthy of your skills. I have the perfect man in mind the help with that. You are not to be caught or harm anyone inside the colony. Our aim is peace not initiating another war with the Orb Union. Do you understand?"

Heero stood and nodded his comprehension. "Mission Accepted."

Orb Union Colony Heliopolis

August 24th CE 70

Heliopolis was a older colony of the "Island 3" design located at Lagrange 3. The colony's central shaft was attached to a large mining asteroid, the colonies main source of income and employment. As a colony of the Orb Union the population was made up of both coordinators and naturals. As a neutral nation Orb's borders did not have as many restrictions as the PLANTs and the nation of the Earth Alliance making Heero's entry rather trivial.

Acquiring a false identity and the necessary paperwork had been easy. Using his newfound authority as a FAITH agent he received a package of documents bearing the name Duo Maxwell from ZAFT's intelligence bureau with two days along with the blueprints of Morgenroete's facilities. Seven days later he was en route to Heliopolis with everything he need to get in steal the data and get out undetected.

A quiet beeping began before a woman's voice filled the cabin. "Attention all passengers we have arrived at the colony Heliopolis, please remain patient and seated while the shuttle is docking. Thank you for flying with Tribute Shuttles and we hope you have a pleasant visit."

Within the hour Heero had arrived at a the room he had booked at a small hotel no more then a fifteen minute walk from Morgenroete. _Should look over the blueprints and make sure everything is set before tonight_ he thought. Recovering his laptop he pulled up the plans. Morgenroete was fairly large with only two floors above the colonys ground level. The rest was a labyrinth sprawling through the colony's outer wall. The data centre was located on sub basement three, the lowest floor. It was housed in a fairly large room that had connected directly to the ventilation system. Due to the risk of the computers overheating the ceiling had four large fans to supply cool air. That was his way in.

It was several hours before the colony transitioned into night time. The colony's windows that allowed sunlight to shine in and reflect around were closed and Heliopolis was plunged into into its illusion of night. Dressing quickly in all black similar to the true Duo Maxwell just missing the white priest collar Heero gathered everything he would need to infiltrate a facility such as Morgenroete and slipped into in a backpack. Slipping out the window and dropping down two floors he was on his way.

Observing from the shadows Heero watched two security guards standing sentry. One inside a small both watching several camera feeds the other outside patrolling back and forth with a flashlight. Due to a eight foot wall surrounding the building the road in that both guards watched was the only obvious entrance. The wall had the occasional camera positioned on it but besides that the security was minimal.

_After sneaking into bases belonging to OZ and the UESA this should be simple. _He thought.

Finding a section of wall that was hidden from sight of the various security cameras Heero took a running jump and pulled himself up flat on top of the wall to minimize his silhouette. Dropping down the other side he quickly dashed to the buildings wall and worked around until he found a ladder leading to the roof. The roof was exactly as the blueprints illustrated, flat with the exceptions of several several ventilation systems to circulate airflow within.

Moving silently to central system Heero removed the grate with a screwdriver in his small multitool. Checking his watch he saw the time was 10:42. Climbing into the tunnel he immediately came to a three foot drop. Dropping down he proceeded to slowly crawl his way through. It was slow work and Morgenroete wasn't actually small. It wasn't easy to navigate through the maze, it was cold, dark and cramped forcing him to crawl of his forearms and knees. It was 10:59 by the time he arrived at the junction where the vent meet the elevator shaft. Removing three of the four screws in the grate he let it hang down so it would be easy to put back.

If evidence of his infiltration was found ZAFT would be the most likely suspect and the last thing the PLANTs wanted was to drag the neutral nation into the war. The mobile suits were being built for the Atlantic Federation so they wouldn't be suspect. The Eurasians would get some heat as long time rivals of the Atlantic Federation but they didn't really have the ability to pull of a operation like this. They were not ones for the subtle approach to things.

Slipping out of the vent to hang onto the ledge Heero jumped across and grabbing the heavy duty cables that the elevators ran on with a grunt. His plan was to climb down the shaft four floors until sub basement two, one floor above the primary data center. Then once again enter the ventilation system, locate the fans that supplied the cold air and enter from there. Climbing down wasn't enjoyable but it bet climbing around the cold vents in the dark. The descent was uneventful and before long Heero arrived at the intersection of the ventilation system. Leaning across he made quick work of removing three screws as he had done above. Getting a hand on the ledge he pulled himself up and into the vent. Finding the cooling system wouldn't be hard, he could already feeling the airflow and hear the fan's blades.

Throughout his time as a soldier in both After Colony and the Cosmic Era Heero had spent a unusual amount of time crawling through vents. Unlike Trowa he didn't like the idea of joining a organization to dismantle it from within. He would rather destroy his enemy head to head or sneak in and accomplish his objective. He Didn't like being neck deep in lies where one screw up could get you found out and killed, not that he screwed up very often. Joining ZAFT the way he did went against his personal philosophy of not hiding and being open with his intentions but he didn't really have a choice he wasn't suppose to exist here.

He needed a purpose. He always had a purpose in the past, whether it was assisting Odin Lowe, preparing and training his body and mind with Dr. J, operation meteor and the Eve wars, and being a Preventer agent. He needed a purpose, he wasn't the sort to sit around idle. His past experiences and knowledge left little choice on what he was qualified for. ZAFT had given him a purpose again, one that he excelled at.

He quickly arrived at where the vent fell into the large shaft that housed the four large fans. Dropping down on a steel girder several inches above said fans he had a perfect view down to the server rooms floor. There was one small problem, the fans were spinning at a faster rate then he expected. He thought they would be rather slow since there was four of them but at the speed they were rotating he didn't think he could slide through unscathed. He would have to jam the fan first with something strong enough to hold until he recovered the data and made it back up the shaft.

Removing his back he withdrew a twenty foot coil of rope usually used for things like rock climbing. Tying the rope around the support beam he was standing on he wrapped the rest of the coil around his head and arm. Now to jam the fan. He had just the thing on him, he always kept it on him. Drawing a fold out knife from his back pocket he flipped the blade out. The knife's blade was pure white and razor sharp with no teeth or serrated edge and six inches long. It came out of a blue handle made of the same material the blade was that curved at the bottom to create a good strong grip. The knife was perfectly smooth and in excellent condition.

It was like no other knife on Earth or in the colonies orbiting it. It was made of gundanium alloy. Specifically gundanium alloy taking from the wreckage of Wing Zero Custom after the failed Mariemaia Revolution. The Preventers had cleaned up the destroyed Gundam but not before Quatra had recovered a small piece from on of the shoulders. He and Trowa had somehow fashioned it into a functioning fold out knife that they gave to him. He wasn't sure why they made it for him but he was glad they did. It was a small reminder of his past and the path he had taken. A small piece of home.

Taking the knife he jammed it as hard as he could into the fan's housing before quickly retracting his hand. The blade sunk several inches into the steel like butter and the fan struck against the handle halting all movement. Tossing the rope down Heero grabbed his bag and slid down into Morgenroete's primary data centre. The room was bathed in a blueish light from all the dozens of servers that lined the room in four rows. Looking around he noticed there were zero security camera's in the room. With a sigh of relief and a stretch we walked to the main terminal and quickly connected his laptop.

Working quickly with several programs he himself had created he began to hack through Morgenroete's firewall. He had a gift for hacking that Dr. J had nurtured during their time together. Duo, the real Duo Maxwell was the only other Gundam pilot that was anywhere close to his level. It didn't take long before he was through. Hooking up a external hard drive he began to copy all data linked to the Earth Alliance's G Project mobile suits along with their new battleship designs called the Archangel class. Skimming through the information while the transfer finished he caught glimpses of the new prototypes abilities and technology. _GAT-X207 BLITZ...Mirage Colloid...Lancer Darts...GAT-X102 Duel...Phase Shift Armour...Beam Saber...57mm High-energy Beam Rifle...GAT-X103 Buster...Missile Pods...GAT-X105 Strike...Striker Packs...Armour Schneider...GAT-X303 Aegis...Scylla 580mm Energy Cannon...Mobile Armour mode._

_Beep Beep Beep_

Glancing down at his laptop he saw that the transfer was complete. Successfully logging back out through the firewalls be packed his gear up making sure not to leave anything behind. Stapping his backpack to his back he began to climb up the rope into the cooling system. Pulling himself back up onto the support bar he quickly untied his rope and pulled it up. Wrapping it up he tossed it into his bag. Heero then placed his foot on the fan to keep it from instantly speeding up while he retrieved his knife which he slipped into his pocket. Then began escaping undetected and removing all traces of his entry.

It was 12:22 when he made it back to his hotel. His mission had gone of without a hitch and he was confident that Morgenroete would not have a clue that he was ever there. Removing his gear he collapsed on the bed and was asleep within minutes hoping that tonight his dreams wouldn't be plagued by a little girl and her dog.


End file.
